1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid assembly for a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lid assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 can be fit onto a container body (87) of a container such as a thermos cup which is used in an automobile. The lid assembly comprises a lid body (70) mounted to the container body (87) and including an inclined bottom plate (71) containing therein a liquid discharge slot (72), an air vent (73), and an opening (74), a gasket (86) mounted between the lid body (70) and the container body (87), an elongated control plate (83) mounted on the bottom of the bottom plate (71) for opening/closing the liquid discharge slot (72) and the air vent (73), and including a stub (84) slidably extending through the opening (74), a C-ring (85) clamping the upper portion of the stub (84), a spring (741) mounted on the stub (84) and pressing between the C-ring (85) and the bottom plate (71), a support rack (75) mounted on the bottom plate (71) and containing a guide slot (76) therein, and a slide (80) including a push button (81) slidably extending through the guide slot (76), and a wedge (82) detachably abutting the top of the stub (84).
In operation, the push button (81) can be pushed to slide in the guide slot (76) so as to move the control plate (83) downward by means of the wedge (82) pressing the stub (84) downward, thereby opening the liquid discharge slot (72) and the air vent (73) such that liquid contained in the container body (87) can flow outward via the liquid discharge slot (72). When the push button (81) is returned to its original position, the stub (84) is pressed upward by the returning force of the spring (741) so as to move the control plate (83) upward, thereby closing the liquid discharge slot (72) and the air vent (73).
In such a manner, however, biasing effect of the spring (741) will die during long-term utilization due to fatigue, thereby causing the lid assembly to become inoperable. In addition, the sealing effect between the control plate (83) and the liquid discharge slot (72), the air vent (73), and the opening (74) is not sufficient to seal the liquid inside the container body (87). The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional lid assembly.